


Gave Me You

by BRIKAYLACOLE



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRIKAYLACOLE/pseuds/BRIKAYLACOLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After news of Blake and Miranda's split, Adam wants to help. But it may be harder than they think to mend all that's broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-you ok Big Country?-

Blake stared at the text. It'd been almost an hour and he couldn't seem to send a reply. He just sat there trying to make a positive reply become true. But it wasn't true because he wasn't ok. Blake had never been less ok. But he couldn't just text back 'yeah no sweat' when his marriage was ending and he'd never even found a way to broach the subject with his best friend. 

He called back instead and ran his fingers through his hair as his head dropped down between his knees waiting for the pick up. 

"Glad you called Shelton." Tears welled in Blake's eyes. He should just end the call, he thought miserably. He couldn't talk to Adam. Not when his emotions were whirling around frantically. He could slip up. Say something he shouldn't.

"Yeah- I... It's good to hear your voice Rockstar." He tried to sound genuine. But his voice sounded flat even to his own ears. 

"Oh Blake. Damn. Why didn't you tell me man? I heard about it on the frigging EW news feed for fucks sake." 

"..... I'm sorry"

"Hey no- Fuck. Don't be sorry. I just- are you ok, really- no bullshit?" He wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Yeah. It's been coming. It was time. I... Yeah." Blake trailed off, there was no point going on into the whys and white hot pure pain at needing to end something that started so beautiful. So Blake changed the subject because he also knew he needed to at least talk about the elephant in the room. You could only skip out on major events in your best friends life so many times without it looking purposeful. "So hey- bud I'm sorry I missed your anniversary party. Hope it was awesome. Saw a good pic of you bein Prince Charming on Instagram serenading your bride. Was cabo amazin?"

"Blake, don't do that. You're not ok. And you don't give a damn about cabo. Talk to me. Fuck I wish I could give that bitch a piece of my mind-" Blake cringed.

"Now don't go callin 'Ran names. It was mutual. I still care about her, always will. Things just didn't turn out like we planned is all." Understatement of the fucking century but still true. "And course I care about cabo. I wanted to be there. I just- fuck"

"You need me Shelton?" Blake's eyes fell shut. That was way complicated. Adam was both the person he needed the most and the last person he wanted to see right then. How do you tell your best friend...

"I'm good Ad, really man. I'll see you soon. We got taping soon in LA anyhow, right?"

"When will you be back at the ranch?" Freaking stubborn rockstar. 

"Tomorrow night." He sighed because he knew what was coming next.

"Meet you there asshole." Blake laughed a little at the absolute no argument tone.

"Yeah, alright dickhead. See you soon then I guess."

"I love you bro. It's gonna be alright." Blake laughed at the irony. 

"Yeah. Me too. See ya." Blake ended the call before he said something stupid like maybe Miranda sought other affection because, maybe -just maybe she had gotten tired of seein her husband wish for something else. Someone else.

\-------------

Adam sat in the dark room waiting for his heart to stop hammering. He had to tell her. It wasn't fuckin fair to her otherwise and he couldn't just pretend anymore that-

"So when you leaving?" His head shot up at his wife's voice.

"What do you mean", he stammered and blinked as Bee turned up the dimmer switch.

"I mean. When are you leaving to go check on Blake? And I'd also like to know if we are continuing on pretending this has nothing to do with you or if we are actually facing reality yet? Either is cool, just thought I'd ask." She looked at him meaningfully but her beautiful eyes did not show judgment or even hurt. There was irritation though which was slightly awkward. But if she was going to just head this straight on he could have the balls to join her in the convo.

"I'm meeting him there tomorrow. And as for the rest of it, I guess I'd want to know what you think." Bee nodded and smiled, a fond appreciation for his honesty.

"I think it's time you both admitted how you feel. Know that it won't affect us, not unless you want it to. But I know you love me. I also know you love him and there's way more than platonic friendship in that love. If you aren't honest our marriage will suffer the same fate as theirs. I think you need us both and I think I'm ok with that." She held her proud head high and met his stare levelly. 

"And I think I'm the luckiest man on earth because I'm married to the most incredible woman."

"Yes. Agreed. You are one lucky bastard." She crossed the room and kissed his cheek before settling herself in his lap. "I'd like to get to know him better when you guys get through this rough patch. Since he's to be part of our family."

"Wow ok. Hold on there sparky. He might not. I mean he's not ever said."

"Uh huh. Well don't beat around the bush like a scared twit. Show him the truth, but don't expect him to just fall into your arms either. He's hurting, he loved that woman, it was ridiculously obvious. So go slow, be a sounding board and let him heal. Stay there alone as long as you can. You guys take some time to yourself. It's overdue. Call when you can, but don't feel like you gotta check in. I love you Adam. But he needs you more right now."

It'd been three full days since Bee had uttered those words and Adam was completely at a loss on his next move. 

Blake was an absolute mess, but pretended to be fine. He was loud and overly obnoxious. At first Adam played along assuming Blake just needed to be distracted for a bit so they drank too much and laughed too loud and played dumb freaking games. 

By the end of day two, Adam tried being angry. He got in Blake's face about opening up and being real. He cursed about Ran and tried like hell to get some emotion out of Blake but nothing but deflection came from that tactic either. 

So it was with plain desperation that Adam was lead to the plan to amp up the affection. Others may call it seduction, but he wouldn't- he just thought, maybe if he pushed Blake just a little beyond his comfort zone he may finally get somewhere. 

\--------

Adam was acting weird. That was the only way Blake could describe it. The little guy kept sneaking sideways glances at him and smiling like a shy freaking girl. 

And truth be told he didn't even know why Adam was still hanging around. He did appreciate the effort in trying to cheer him up, but Blake was exhausted and just wanted to grieve the loneliness. That was not exactly possible with a needy little Levine everywhere he turned. 

Blake thought a nice safe movie would be helpful. Avengers. Everyone loved the Avengers. So he'd sat down on the sofa with a big ole bucket of buttery popcorn and started the movie. 

Adam came in and did he sit in the other chair or even the other freaking side of the couch? No. No he sat RIGHT up next to Blake. Which was fine he guessed. They'd never really respected each other's personal space but still. 

Blake looked over and caught another one of those odd smiles. "Hi" Adam adds quietly. 

"Ugh hey. You like Avengers?" Blake coughs awkwardly, motioning to the screen. Adams grin widens. 

"Of course! You kind of remind me of Captain America, all southern gentlemen charm." 

"Ok?" What the freaking hell was Adam playing at. 

"Who would you say I'm like? Come on, it's Thor right? I'm totally Thor."

"Uh.." Adam smacked his arm playfully. 

"I'm so Thor. Kiss my ass dumbass." Blake laughed. That at least sounded more like the cocky Adam he knew. So he jibed back.

"More like Loki but whatever you say Rockstar."

The stupid banter felt familiar and calmed Blake. He settled in, but apparently should not have let his guard down. 

As he reached in for a handful of popcorn Adam did the same, but instead of moving his hand back, Adam grazed his knuckles against Blakes'. The country star froze as he felt Adam's hand nearly enclose over his own and rub the length of his fingers. God that shouldn't feel so good. Blake quickly removed his hand and apologized, though he didn't even know what he was sorry for, Adam was the one acting weird.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Adam cursing under his breath in what appeared to be some serious frustration. Blake decided he was probably embarrassed at having accidentally held his buddy's hand so he went back to watching the movie to let him off the hook.

Roughly ten minutes later Adams stretching across him - more like on him- to place his drink on the end table beside Blake. He looks down at him and their eyes meet and lock. Blake's breath hitches as he realizes how close they are, how he could just lean in just slightly- his eyes focus on Adam's mouth and he almost whimpers. 

"Ahh there's a coffee table right in front of you, if you'd rather have your drink closer." Adam jumps back and nearly growls at him. 

"Seriously?! Are you fucking kidding me Blake?" Adam pulls at his hair. 

"What in the hells wrong with you?" Blake looks at Adam completely baffled. 

"Blake I'm here. You needed me and I came here to be here for you. With you. So here I am. I'm here."

"Yes we've established you're here. You've said as much and I see you so-" Adam reaches for the remote and turns off the movie much to Blake's irritation.

"Do you Blake? Do you see me?"

"What in the fuck is that supposed to mean you lunatic?"

The only response Blake gets is a lap full of Adam. Those long artistic fingers gently caressing his jaw and intense hazel eyes burning into his soul. "Do you see me?" Soft lips brushed against his own and Blake forgot how to breathe. 

They didn't acknowledge this. They didn't talk about this. They sure as hell never acted on it. Ever. It just was- an ever present electricity between them- living and breathing but forbidden. Blake pushed at Adam's shoulders weakly. "No." He whispered. "Bee. Adam, we can't". And when exactly did he start crying? He dodged his head back as Adam peppered his jaw and neck with slow soft kisses.

"She knows. She wants us to be honest. It's ok. Blake. This exists whether we admit it or not. I'm in love with you. You love me too. I know you do. Cowboy come on, let me touch you." 

Blake stopped fighting. Not that he wanted to fight it anyway. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and connected his lips to the love of his life. 

Blake couldn't get over how right it felt to hold Adam like this. It wasn't something he ever thought he'd get to experience. Those lips were so soft and yielding, but still so dominant- so male- as he got as well as he gave. The kiss was raw and passionate to the point of bruising, but somehow still loving and gentle. Like their relationship, like the very men they were- a constant contradiction.

"God Adam." He nipped at his best friends lower lip and sucked gently. "I've needed you for so long. I never thought-"

"Shhh Big Guy. I got you, I know. Me too." He kissed his way to Blake's ear and the warm breath sent chills down Blake's spine. "Do you want to move this to a more comfortable location or am I rushing it? Your call Cowboy." Adam sucked the lobe into his mouth, biting down gently and Blake was embarrassed by the sound the action elicited from him. 

He let his hands roam the expanse of muscle on Adams back, feeling the toned lean strength. They dipped lower and he cupped the rock stars ass kneading and gripping. "Fuck yes that feels so good." Adam pushed back against his hands, but his words snapped Blake out of his lustful daze. He stopped and took a steadying breath. 

"Adam stop."

Confused hurt hazel eyes met his gaze and he sighed. 

"You're right Ad. I love you. I'm in love with you. Have been for.... Damn years probably. But I can't let us do this." Adam was shaking his head, clearly wanting to argue.

"I don't understand. I told you Bee understands. It's ok." He leaned in to capture Blake's mouth again but Blake held him back. 

"Baby it's me that ain't ok with that. I can't be that other person on the side. I- not after everything. I love that Behati is this amazing. Really I do. She obviously loves you a lot. But we gotta keep it at friends Adam. Unless you want it all." Blake's heart broke as he watched tears slide down his friends face.

"So platonic friends or I leave my wife huh? That's... That's all we got?"

Blake swallowed thickly. "Yeah. I. Fuck yeah I guess that breaks it down nicely."

Adam nodded shakily. "Ok. I do love you Blake. I need time to think though, is that fair? I just-" 

"Absolutely. Can I have a hug at least?"

Adam chuckled weakly, "always Cowboy." Adam sank into Blake's strong arms and they both held on tight.


	2. Part 2- life after wrong decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two because I just couldn't leave them like that.

Blake turned off his TV and laid his head back against the headboard of his bed. Season 9 seemed to be going great. The press was swirling with rumors about him and Gwen, which he just thought was funny- seriously could they be any further off track? The artists were phenomenal this season, which kept him motivated. And the bromance- well they'd been instructed to kick it up a notch. 

His eyes fell shut. He really couldn't believe it'd been months. Months since that weekend with Adam. In quiet moments like this, Blake could still feel the softness of those lips and hard lean muscled back. He could have had that amazing creature. But it just wasn't enough. He needed Adam completely. 

They'd left things alright he guessed. They still talked almost every day. They jabbed and bantered like always. Everything was fine. Great. Back to normal. Fuck. 

The fact that watching it play out on his TV was absolutely brutal, when he knew it was all an act and that the truth could be something beautiful? Well it just didn't matter. Because at the end of it all, he'd made a choice and Adam had made his. Those choices just didn't nicely align is all.

Blake had really thought he'd be ok. They had one moment in time. Their stolen afternoon should have been enough. He'd gotten to hold and tease and kiss- touch- his sexy rockstar. Adam had told him he loved him back, really loved him. It was a memory he could return to anytime he needed Adam. Like a dream. He'd been so sure it'd be enough. Blake grabbed his whiskey glass and took a long burning drink, laughing darkly. Not even fucking close to enough and never would be.

Blake glanced down as he heard a familiar song- yeah so This Love was still his ringtone for Adam- people thought it was funny. No one suspected the truth. Yet another stolen truth hidden in plain sight by the joke of the bromance. The song kept playing and he knew he should answer it, Adam would get worried if he didn't. Yet the chorus started for the third time and he remained frozen. It went to voicemail and he hit play irritably. 

"Hey Blake, it's Adam. Shit you know who it is. Um... Fuck I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Are we ok Big Country? I mean- I just watched the show you know? And the fans are going to go crazy. Shevine and all that. They'll love it. But I noticed something they won't. Your eyes man. It doesn't reach your eyes anymore. That light. Shit I just- I miss us. I know that's not fair. But- I need-"

Blake kept staring at the wall after the message cut off. Maybe Adam had lost service. Hell maybe he'd lost his nerve. Blake didn't care. He couldn't do this anymore. Reaching for his phone he typed out a text and hit send before he could lose his own nerve. 

-hey Ad. I'm ok. And we'll always be friends man. But I can't do this anymore. We can keep things up for the show. But I can't keep talking to you and seeing you all the time. I just can't. I'm not strong enough. I love you Rockstar. That ain't ever changin. That ain't fair of me either but there you have it. It is what it is. I don't fault your choice, you know. Bees amazin. I get it. Find happiness Adam, even if it can't be with me-

The whiskey flowed pretty steadily after that send. But it needed said before Blake lost his mind completely. 

\---------------

Adams hands were shaking. He's also pretty sure the wetness on his face dripping into his lap are tears, but he couldn't wipe them away. He wasn't sure he could move. It had been a few hours he figures, maybe days since he received the 'go fuck yourself' message from Blake. Ok so it was more of a beautiful 'I'll love you from afar' message, but the result was the same: He'd lost him. Adam had lost Blake. The words didn't even make sense to his mind. That can't happen, right? There's no set of facts which can lead to them not being at the very least best friends. 

Adam felt more than saw, Bee take the phone from his hands. Gauging from the gasp, she was up to speed. Good. He was certain there was no fucking way he could explain right now. "I see" he hears her say. "Adam." His brain tells him he should look up. She's his wife and he's going to lose her too if he doesn't act. Adam tries but a strangled sob is the only thing that comes out and he can't look at her. "I know my love. I know."she says. And it sounds final. It sounds finished. It sounds like Adam just lost the two people that mean the world to him in the same fucking night.

Adam remains frozen and shaking with grief, incapable of response while she moves around the room. Gathering objects. Packing- his remaining logic offers helpfully. 

Behati squats in front of him and places her small delicate hands on his knees. "Adam please look at me." He manages to comply and finds her eyes are compassionate if a little sad. He waits for the verdict, knowing it already before she speaks. "I wish you would tell me what happened between the two of you. I really do. But I understand it was private. I also understand that you must have chosen me or we wouldn't have had these last few months. Thank you for that by the way. I love that you love me that much. But Adam. You are already his. I'm guessing our little arrangement was not acceptable to him. And he's right too." She laughed a little, shaking her head. "It shouldn't be that way. I was being selfish, trying to keep someone who was already taken when I got here. I'll love you forever. But I think you made the wrong choice sweetheart and now it's time to make things right. Go to him. I'll take care of the remaining paperwork." Paperwork must mean their marriage because she gently removed his wedding band and stood to leave. 

He found his voice as she made her way to the doorway. "Bee- wait." She turned back and he smiled. "Thanks" It wasn't enough. It wasn't even close to being enough but she seemed to understand. She winked and added before leaving "go get him tiger".

\-----------

It was early morning when Blake was woken by the dogs making a ruckus. He squinted against the light, his hangover not exactly welcoming to whoever the dogs were barking at. He pulled the covers over his head, hoping they'd go away and the dogs would hush. A knock and an extremely loud howl later he was up and cursing as he made his way to the front entry. Blake pulled the door open briskly. "Look I don't mean to be rude, but this ain't a good-" Blake stopped dead when his eyes focused on the sight before him.

Adam. Levine. Holding flowers. 

Adam kicked at the doorframe nervously. And looked at him with that fucking adorable shyness. "I know you aren't a girl. But you know, I thought everyone likes flowers from their partner when they fuck up. And I fucked up major so I got you two dozen." Adam chuckled awkwardly and tried to hand him the bouquet.

Blake just stood there dumbly, blinking. He rubbed at his eyes trying to make sense of what the hell was happening. Or at least roll over and wake up from this weird ass dream.

"Blake. Cowboy c'mon. At least let me in. I traveled all night to get here."

Reaching up he grabbed at Adam's shoulder, finding it solid. The frontman giggled. "I'm really here dumbass. Let me in." Adam pushed past him putting the flowers into his arms as he went. Blake closed the door behind and followed him into the house as Adam made himself at home. He made a beeline to the kitchen sink for a vase, filling it with water. Blake handed him the flowers back- just for something to do- and Adam put them in the vase. Silence fell and Blake couldn't stand it.

"Adam?" His arms flopped around as if to encompass the whole of everything. "What the fuck man? I tried to be clear dude. And it killed me. I gave you what you wanted. I set you free. And you drove here and bought me flowers? Are you just fucking with me?"

"Flew." Adam clarified. 

Blake looked up confused. "What's that?"

"I flew here. I didn't drive." 

"Oh well that's crazy helpful thanks for explaining that important piece, you prick." Adam laughed that fond endearing giggle of his and Blake almost hit something. When he looked up he realized Adam was approaching and he subconsciously took a step back in retreat. Adam was having none of it though. He closed the distant between them and placed his palms against Blake's broad chest. Letting them slide and rest on Blake's waste. 

"I'm not fucking with you. Well I'm game if you're up for that later. But I'm here because I couldn't let you do that. That text? Damn dude you dumped me by text message."

"I didn't" Adam raised his fingers to place against Blake's mouth. 

"Let me finish. I guess I always thought things would be ok. That you and I would always just be us. I lied to myself is really what happened. But when I got that message and I was forced to really think about it? Fuck Blake. I meant it in that interview, I can't breathe without you." Blake whimpered. He wanted this to be true so badly but he wasn't going to go back on what he said. He started shaking his head but then Adam held his left hand up showing the empty finger. 

Tears swelled in both of their eyes. "If this is a dream, no one better fucking wake me." 

Adam laughed again and Blake shut him up by covering his mouth with his own. He licked and kissed at the soft flesh he'd missed so much. Savoring the flavor that was solely Adam. "Is this real?" He should be embarrassed by the pitiful question and broken tone. But his rockstar just smiled. 

"Yes baby. I'm so sorry I'm a fucking idiot. You and me from here on out. Forever. You got that? I'm not letting you dump me. Do we have an understanding?"

Blake pulled him in impossibly closer. "Yeah" he whispered, kissing Adam's temple. "I think I can do forever. Seem to have a spot saved for you by my side." Adam yawned widely breaking the romantic moment. 

"Shit I'm sorry." He yawned again. "I really did travel all night." Blake picked him up and the cute little guy squeaked. "What are you doing you caveman?!"

"I'm taking you to bed. Objections?"

Adam looked up at him through his lashes. "Only if you aren't joining me Big Country." 

"Oh I'm never letting you out of my arms again."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Adam's arms sneaked around his neck and he kissed him gently as Blake walked them on to start their future.


End file.
